Supernatural's Fringe
by callisto24
Summary: Bobby und Walter treffen sich und werden in haarsträubende Ereignisse verstrickt.


Titel: Supernatural's Fringe

Autor: callisto24

Fandoms: Supernatural, Fringe

Genre: Crossover, Quatsch

Personen: Bobby Singer, Walter Bishop, Castiel, Astrid, Sam, Dean, Olivia, Peter

Rating: PG

Time Frame: Im Anschluss an Supernatural, Staffel 4 und Fringe, letzte Folge der Pro7 Ausstrahlung. Spoiler für SPN, Staffel 5, wenn man es überaus genau nimmt.

Inhalt: Dämonenjäger Bobby trifft auf Wissenschaftler Walter. Übernatürliche Ereignisse, gefesselte Winchesters und Rachenymphen folgen umgehend.

Warnung: Endloser Blödsinn

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld.

Bobbys Blick schweifte über die gut besetzten Tische und Stühle und erreichte die blank polierte Bar-Theke. Ein wenig zu voll war es für seinen Geschmack, ein wenig zu verqualmt. Der schwere Dunst von Alkohol hing in der Luft und Bobby beschloss, eine Ausnahme zu machen.

Er ging nicht unbedingt oft in Bars, um seinen Durst zu stillen. Nicht mehr. Die Flasche Whiskey bei sich zu Hause taugte ihm mehr. Dort hatte er seine Ruhe und brauchte zugleich kein schlechtes Gewissen mit sich herumzuschleppen oder sich vorzustellen, dass er gerade jetzt den wichtigen Anruf verpasste, der die Apokalypse verhindern oder anderes Unheil abwenden konnte.

Bobby war weit davon entfernt, sich als einen Ausnahme-Jäger zu sehen, als jemanden, der mehr tun konnte, als hier und da ein Leben zu retten oder einen dieser verdammten Dämonen zur Hölle zu schicken.

Aber er kannte Jäger, die Einfluss auf den Lauf der Geschichte nahmen. Und er wollte selbst ins Fegefeuer fahren, wenn er sie im Stich ließ.

Sein geübtes Auge erkannte keine Gefahr an diesem Ort. Seine erprobten Sinne erspürten keine Warnung. Nicht einmal sein Wagen und die Fracht im Kofferraum, wegen der er den Weg in die Stadt unternommen hatte, bereiteten ihm Sorgen.

Weitaus auffälliger erschien ihm jedoch der Mann, der alleine an der Theke saß, vor sich ein rosafarbenes Getränk, von dem Bobby nicht glauben wollte, dass es sich tatsächlich um ein Milchshake handelte. Das Haar zerrauft wirkte der Mann leicht verwirrt. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen ordnete er immer wieder von Neuem die Bierdeckel vor sich, stellte manche auf ihre Kanten und versuchte offenbar vergeblich eine Art Kartenhaus zu erschaffen.

Verwirrt vielleicht, jedoch harmlos, entschied Bobby und nahm einen Stuhl weiter Platz.

‚Whiskey', signalisierte er dem Kellner und orderte noch ein Bier.

Die Pause hatte er sich verdient nach der permanenten Abfolge von Katastrophen, die ihn heimsuchten, zwischen denen er feststeckte und das nicht zuletzt wegen dieser beiden Jungs.

Als ob sein Leben nicht schwer genug war.

Er seufzte, kippte den Whiskey auf ex und spülte mit Bier nach. Die Frage des Barkeepers verneinte er bedauernd, aber sein Limit durfte er nicht überschreiten, solange er vorhatte, wieder in sein Auto zu steigen und die Koffer voller Besitzurkunden nach Hause zu schaffen.

Diese Woche wollten sie noch vorbeikommen, hatte Dean am Telefon gesagt. Die Akten durchsehen und dem Spuk ein Ende bereiten. Einem dieser verfluchten Spukhäuser und das im doppelten Sinn. Einem von vielen. Manchmal erlaubte Bobby sich die Frage, ob es das wirklich wert war. Ob man nicht den einen oder anderen Geist sein Unwesen weiterhin treiben lassen sollte, und sich stattdessen um das Ende der Menschheit, den drohenden Weltuntergang oder andere essentielle Probleme kümmern.

Selbstverständlich äußerte er nie dergleichen, kannte auch so den Blick, den er von den beiden ernten würde. Eine Mischung aus Erstaunen und Vorwurf, wobei in Sams Fall ersteres überwog, in Deans das Letztere.

Er spielte eben nun den Ersatz-Vater, musste das bisschen Vorbild in sich herauskehren, was sich noch finden ließ.

Bobby seufzte.

„Erdbeere", sagte der Mann neben ihm.

„Wie bitte?"

Bobby drehte sich um, richtete einen ärgerlichen Blick auf den Fremden.

Der zuckte zurück, fast erschrocken und Bobby war geneigt, seine Schroffheit zu bereuen. Wenn auch nur beinahe.

Der Mann schob sein Glas ein Stück in Bobbys Richtung. „Erdbeermilchshake", sagte er und blinzelte Bobby neugierig, fast ein wenig schelmisch zu.

„Aber das hier ist aus Pulver und Magermilch. Nicht zu empfehlen. Wollen Sie?"

„Äh, nein." Bobby wandte sich wieder seinem Bier zu.

„Immerhin Calcium und Zucker. Sie könnten es brauchen."

„Was?"

Bobby drehte sich wieder um.

„Naja, sie wirken etwas angespannt, wütend vielleicht. Da hilft Zucker. Ich versuche Peter dann immer dazu zu überreden …"

„Schön für Sie."

Bobby kratzte sich am Kinn, bereute bereits, diesen Platz gewählt zu haben. Konversation war das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte.

„Ich finde nicht mehr zurück."

Nun sah Bobby doch auf und runzelte die Stirn. Der Mann sah ihn von unten herab an, unsicher und mit einem hilflosen Lächeln. „Ich hab mich verlaufen. Das passiert."

Bobby sah sich um, doch niemand verfolgte das Gespräch. Niemand stand mit einer Kamera hinter ihnen.

„Sie haben sich verlaufen", wiederholte er langsam. „Und trinken jetzt Erdbeershake."

Der Mann nickte eifrig. „Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Walter Bishop, und ich verliere gelegentlich die Orientierung. Gerade wenn ich in Gedanken bin oder mich mit der Lösung eines Problems herumschlage …"

Bobbys Kopf begann zu dröhnen.

Walters Blick huschte zum Barkeeper und er lehnte sich vertraulich zu Bobby. „Ich hab kein Geld dabei."

„Aha."

Bobby zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist nicht mein Problem."

War vielleicht unhöflich, aber sollte seinen Zweck erfüllen. Den in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

„Das stimmt sicherlich." Auf Walters Stirn bildeten sich weitere Falten, ließen sein ohnehin bereits zerfurchtes Aussehen noch knorriger wirken, verliehen dem Mann ein über seine Jahre weit hinausreichendes Alter.

„Ich sollte nicht einmal alleine unterwegs sein", fuhr er fort. „Auch das vergesse ich hin und wieder."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von dem rosa Getränk, verzog danach kritisch den Mund.

Bobby kniff die Augen zusammen, reichte Walter eine Serviette, sah zu, wie der sich den Mund abtupfte.

„Peter wird mich umbringen", murmelte er, faltete die Serviette auseinander und wieder zusammen.

Bobby setzte sein Bier an die Lippen und beschloss erneut, den Mann zu ignorieren.

Doch der ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln.

„Haben Sie auch einen Sohn?"

Bobby seufzte und setzte die Flache ab. Ohne Walter anzusehen antwortete er. „Nein, kann man so nicht sagen."

Walter nickte. „Es kann verdammt schwierig sein. Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Ausdrucksweise, aber in diesem Fall … sie haben wohl keine Ahnung. Darüber können Sie definitiv froh sein."

Bobby seufzte auf. „Würde ich auch so nicht ausdrücken." Und ehe er sich versah, hörte er sich weitersprechen. „Da sind diese zwei Jungen, die kommen mir manchmal fast wie meine Kinder vor." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ungehorsame, unerzogene Bengel. Sind erwachsen und dennoch muss man ständig auf sie aufpassen, seinen Kopf für sie hinhalten, sich ihre Sorgen anhören und die Dramen miterleben, in die sie schlittern. Als ob sie nichts Besseres zu tun hätten."

„Das ist es." Walters Augen leuchteten auf. „Ganz genau so ist es mit Peter. Der Junge ist mein Leben aber auch mein Untergang. Wenn Sie wüssten, wozu er fähig ist. Welche Macht in seinen Händen liegt. Und ständig fühle ich mich schuldig, zerfleische mich selbst, frage mich, was ich hätte besser machen können."

Bobby stöhnte. „Verdammt richtig. Wenn sie sich Verstand einprügeln ließen. Aber von Kindheit an verstockt, sind sie auf jedem Ohr taub, durch das Vernunft in ihre armseligen Gehirne eindringen will."

„Hm." Walter sah Bobby leicht verstört an. Geradeso als versuche er, ihm zu folgen.

Dann kratzte er sich an der Schläfe. „Es ist ja auch nicht so einfach. Er hat es nicht leicht mit all dem, was ihm in den Kopf gesetzt wurde, Walternativs Ideen seiner Bestimmung. Schicksal und Aufgaben, das überfordert den Jungen."

„Walternativ", wiederholte Bobby nachdenklich, während seine Aufmerksamkeit an der Erwähnung des Schicksals hängen geblieben war.

„Tatsächlich mache ich John Vorwürfe. So gut er es auch gemeint hat und so gestraft wie er selbst war, lädt man seinen Kindern doch nicht eine solche Last auf."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Andererseits, wenn Engel und Dämonen gleichermaßen auf sie einreden, dann wäre es wohl zu viel verlangt, zu erwarten, dass sie auch noch auf einen wie mich hören."

„Engel." Walters Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Olivia kommt mir auch manchmal vor wie ein Engel. Verstehen Sie mich richtig, sie ist knallhart, aber sie tut Peter gut." Er seufzte auf. „Auch wenn ich mir gerne einbilde, dass er wegen mir bei der Sache bleibt, dann weiß ich es doch besser. Sesshaft wird er nur, wenn sie mitspielt."

„Sesshaftigkeit?" Bobby schnaubte leise. „Der Zug ist abgefahren. Endgültig. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass Sammy jemals eine Chance besaß. Das Ganze war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wenigstens sind sie klug genug, das nun zu akzeptieren."

Er setzte seine Kappe ab und fuhr sich durch das immer spärlicher sprießende Haar.

„Auch wenn es sie in die Katastrophe führt."

Walter sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Sie machen sich Sorgen."

Bobby presste seine Hand auf die Augen, holte tief Luft. Wie sehr ihn die Sache mitgenommen hatte, war ihm bislang gelungen zu verdrängen. Doch nun holte ihn das Ausmaß der sich im vergangenen Jahr überschlagenden Ereignisse ein. Die Siegel, die gebrochen worden waren, die Sucht, unter der Sam litt. Die ständige Versuchung, der er ausgesetzt war und das moralische Dilemma. Bobby war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihm einen Vorwurf machen konnte. Ein Teil von ihm verstand, weshalb der Junge zu den verzweifelten Maßnahmen gegriffen hatte, verstand sogar, warum er dem Dämon vertraut hatte.

Er hatte Sam gesehen, nachdem der Dean begraben hatte. Da war nicht viel übrig geblieben vom Verstand des Jungen. Er selbst hatte den Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden müssen, nur um sein Gesicht zu wahren. Dabei war es für keinen von ihnen überraschend gekommen.

Und so schrecklich es ihn selbst auch getroffen hatte, um wie vieles schrecklicher musste es für Sam gewesen sein, für den Dean doch sein Leben und seine Seele geopfert hatte.

Ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen, wenn er nach neuen, anderen Wegen suchte, nach Wegen, die sich von denen unterschieden, auf denen sein Vater und sein Bruder gescheitert waren, wäre nicht nur sinnlos, sondern geradezu absurd gewesen.

Wenn Bobby etwas an Sam respektierte, dann war es dessen Fähigkeit, Zusammenhänge zu begreifen, über die simple Trennung in Gut und Böse, die Dean, die Bobby selbst in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, hinauszusehen.

Unabhängig davon, was Sam mit seiner Entscheidung für Ruby angerichtet hatte, so blieb Bobby doch bei seiner Meinung, dass dem Jungen nicht die Schuld zuzuschreiben war.

Vielleicht stellte er sich innerlich auch nur auf die Seite Sams, um ein Gegengewicht zu bieten, um Dean daran zu hindern, Sam an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Diese dummen Jungs", murmelte er. „Geben ihr Leben ebenso füreinander wie sie sich gegenseitig Schuld aufladen."

Walter nickte und für einen Augenblick sah er aus, als verstünde er.

„Das kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte er nachdenklich. „Peter würde alles für Olivia tun und sie für ihn. Dennoch weiß ich nicht, ob sie ihm je verzeihen wird. Dabei war es nicht sein Fehler. Jeder ist auf ihre Doppelgängerin reingefallen. Niemand hätte je Verdacht geschöpft. Und letztendlich war es doch Peter, der sie enttarnt hat."

„Hm." Bobby kniff die Augen zusammen. Zwar konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob das, was er selbst von sich gab, nicht ähnlich wirr klang. Dennoch schien ihm der Mann an seiner Seite weiter weg vom gesunden Menschenverstand, als gut für ihn war.

Und letztendlich – hatte er nicht genug gesehen, um sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass gerade die Geschichten, die sich am absurdesten anhörten, die wahrscheinlichsten waren?

„Ich hab wirklich Angst um den Jungen", fuhr Walter fort und beäugte kritisch sein Getränk. „Er hat es nicht leicht. Jetzt erst recht nicht, nachdem - der Himmel weiß welch - dunkle Anlagen in ihm schlummern, oder gerade erst geweckt worden sind. Es ist …"

Bobbys Augen weiteten sich. „Dämonenblut? Verdammt. Ich wusste, dass das um sich greift."

„Dä …?" Walter räusperte sich. „Ähm, nein. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt."

Bobby lief rot an. „Das wollte ich ja auch nicht … ich meinte das natürlich im übertragenen Sinne."

Fehlte gerade noch, dass dieser offensichtlich verwirrte Mensch, ihn für geisteskrank erklärte. Warum redete er überhaupt mit ihm?

„Hm." Walter kniff seine Augen zusammen. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Bobbys, dem zunehmend heißer wurde. Nervös lockerte er seinen Kragen.

„Nein, es geschah in der anderen Dimension. Und all das nur, weil ich ihn entführt hatte." Walter schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich war nichts davon meine Absicht. Ich hatte nie vor, ein solch gravierendes Unheil anzurichten."

Bobbys Hand erstarrte in der Bewegung. Dann nahm er seine Kappe vom Tresen und setzte sie entschlossen wieder auf. Er suchte in seinen Taschen und warf ein paar Dollar auf den Tisch.

„Ich hab noch zu tun", murmelte er, ohne den anderen anzusehen, und wollte sich erheben. Doch fast wie er es befürchtet hatte, packte Walter erneut seinen Arm, klammerte sich mit einem für sein Äußeres erstaunlich kräftig wirkenden Griff an Bobby fest.

„Was, wenn sie sich begegnen? Wenn Dämonenblut tatsächlich existiert. Wenn es mehr Dimensionen gibt, zu denen wir Zugang haben."

„Wie die Hölle." Es sollte sarkastisch klingen, doch der Effekt auf Walter erstaunte Bobby. Erschrocken ließ der ihn los und führte beide Hände zum Gesicht, bedeckte seinen Mund. Als er seine Hände wieder senkte jedoch, enthüllte sich vor Bobbys Augen ein Lächeln, das beinahe Begeisterung enthielt.

„Natürlich", flüsterte Walter. „Warum habe ich nicht schon viel früher daran gedacht? Die Hölle existiert."

„Ähm ja." Bobby suchte ein Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzte sich nachdenklich. Beinhaltete seine Aufgabe als Jäger auch, sich um diesen offenbar vollständig durchgeknallten Geisteskranken zu kümmern?

Der Barkeeper sammelte das Geld ein und sah ihn fragend an. Bobby deutete auf die Erdbeermilch. „Die geht auf mich. Rest ist für Sie."

Der Mann nickte, warf Walter einen skeptischen Blick zu und schürzte die Lippen. „Brauchen Sie ein Taxi?"

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf, noch bevor er nachdenken konnte.

„Ich muss Estrich anrufen", erklärte Walter aufgeregt. „Wenn eine Hölle existiert, dann gibt es auch einen Himmel. Das dürfte die Sachlage völlig verändern. Denn das, was wir als Himmel oder Hölle bezeichnen, mag andernorts vielleicht vollkommen unterschiedlich wahrgenommen werden." Er tastete nervös seine Taschen ab und Bobby konnte nicht behaupten, sich wirklich darüber zu wundern, dass sich in keiner von ihnen ein Mobiltelefon fand.

„Die Hölle ist die Hölle", stellte er fest. „Wie das mit dem Himmel ist, da bin ich mir noch im Zweifel."

„Natürlich, aber natürlich."

Walter packte Bobbys Jacke und zerrte an ihr. „Sie verstehen etwas davon. Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie in mein Labor kommen und sich untersuchen lassen. Ihre Jungs am besten auch. Das mit dem Blut der Dämonen interessiert mich. Vielleicht handelt es sich um Gestaltwandler. Haben die Dämonen Glatzen? Bluten sie silbern?"

„Äh, nein." Bobby machte sich langsam frei. „Sagten Sie nicht, dass Sie sich verlaufen hätten."

Walter sah sich um, als käme er wieder zu sich. „Stimmt. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Fahren Sie mich in mein Labor. Ich besitze ein Unternehmen, das mir die neueste Technik zur Verfügung stellt. Und eine Kuh."

„Sicher." Bobby seufzte und fragte sich, ob er hier in der Nähe ein Krankenhaus oder wenigstens ein Polizeibüro fände. Nicht dass er den Kontakt mit den Behörden sonderlich schätzte, aber Walter konnte der nur weiterhelfen.

„Walter. Ich habe Sie überall gesucht."

Eine hübsche Frau mit dunklen Locken und großen Augen stieß die Tür auf und sah sich um, bevor sie erleichtert auf sie zustürzte. „Zum Glück gibt es hier nur einen Laden, der Erdbeershake anbietet." Sie warf einen skeptischen Blick auf das Getränk und dann einen weitaus skeptischeren auf Bobby.

„Asterix, endlich", rief Walter. „Stellen Sie sich vor, er kennt die Hölle. Ich wusste, dass es noch andere Dimensionen gibt." Er neigte sich vertraulich zu Astrid, sprach jedoch laut genug, dass Bobby jedes Wort verstand. „Zuerst dachte ich ja, er sei verrückt. Aber der erste Eindruck täuscht manchmal."

Er wandte sich an Bobby. „Wie war doch gleich Ihr Name? Und ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie bei uns mit fahren. Ashley ist eine sehr gute Fahrerin."

„Äh, Bobby McLean."

„Fabelhaft. Dann mal los, Robbie. Trinken Sie aus."

„Walter, Sie können doch nicht …" Astrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Herr McLean hat sicher anderes zu tun."

Bobby konnte sehen, dass sie sich ebenso aus der Sache herauszuwinden suchte, wie er selbst.

„Allerdings", brummte er. „Ich hab da eine Fuhre zu erledigen."

„Unsinn, Toby." Walter klopfte Bobby auf die Schulter. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich ein Unternehmen besitze. Wir schicken jemanden. Appendix, rufen Sie Peter an, der kümmert sich darum. Ich habe wohl mein Handy liegen lassen."

Astrid verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich dachte, Sie machen sich Sorgen um Peter", fühlte Bobby sich verpflichtet einzuwerfen.

„Deshalb ist es gut, wenn er etwas zu tun bekommt", nickte Walter. „Dann hat er auch keine Zeit mehr, Olivia hinterher zu trauern."

„Ich würde gerne mal wissen, warum Sie sich Agent Dunhams Namen merken können", bemerkte Astrid, während sie in ihrem Mobiltelefon auf Kurzwahl drückte.

Bobby konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte, denn in diesem Augenblick flog die Tür zur Bar von Neuem auf.

Ein Mann im beigen Trenchcoat und Anzug blieb im Türrahmen stehen und ließ seinen Blick durch die Bar wandern, als gehöre sie ihm.

„Oh Mann." Bobby senkte den Kopf in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, dass der Neuankömmling ihn nicht erkennen konnte. Falsch gedacht.

„Ich brauche die Urkunden." Ein Luftzug und der Mann stand neben ihm. Walter und Astrid zuckten gleichermaßen zusammen.

„Castiel, nicht so schön dich zu sehen."

„Die Urkunden, schnell."

„Ich bin doch unterwegs", brummte Bobby.

Castiel blickte leicht verwirrt. „Gehört das zur Route?"

„Ja", schnauzte Bobby. „Und was soll die Hektik."

Castiel blinzelte. „Sam und Dean sind in Schwierigkeiten. Das Haus hat sie verschluckt und ich kann sie nicht mehr orten."

„Was für ein Wunder." Bobby erhob sich stöhnend. „Sind in meinem Kofferraum. Hey!"

Doch von Castiel war nur noch eine leichte Erschütterung in der Luft wahrzunehmen.

„Wo ist er …" Walter wedelte mit den Händen in der Luft.

„Weggeflogen", knurrte Bobby. „So wie ich."

„Halt, Moby!"

Bobby drehte sich nicht um, konnte jedoch das unangenehme Gefühl nicht abschütteln, als folge Walter ihm trotz Astrids Versuche, den Mann davon abzuhalten.

Er hob den Kofferraumdeckel und knallte ihn gleich wieder zu. Wie erwartet leer. Hätte der Engel ihn nicht fragen können? Er hatte alles dabei. Die Papiere könnte er genauso gut abfackeln wie jeder andere.

Nun, vielleicht nicht wie jeder Andere. Für Castiel handelte es sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal um ein Fingerschnippen. Allerdings tröstete Bobby dieser Gedanke keineswegs.

Er stieg ins Auto und knallte die Wagentür zu. Um ein Haar hätte er Walters Finger eingeklemmt.

„Warten Sie … das Labor!"

„Keine Chance."

Bobby wollte verflucht sein, wenn er noch mehr Zeit auf diesen Verrückten verschwendete.

Er startete den Wagen, wünschte sich für einen Augenblick, er hätte nicht das abgetakelte Vehikel gewählt, sondern ein Gefährt, das mit der Anfahrt protestierend aufheulte.

Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, erwischt zu werden, trat er etwas zu heftig aufs Gaspedal. Zum Teil, weil er nun anfing, sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Zum Anderen, weil er Walter so schnell wie möglich entkommen wollte.

Zwar kannte er die Gegend nicht, hatte jedoch ausreichend die Landkarten studiert, um die Straße, die zu dem abgelegenen Landhaus führte, fast auf Anhieb zu finden.

Schon von Weitem sah er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Fenster des Hauses erlaubten den Blick auf ein dunkelrotes, flackerndes Licht. Im ersten Moment dachte Bobby, es brenne, doch beim Näherkommen vermisste er den Qualm, die Geräusche und das Licht. Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen.

Er bremste in einiger Entfernung.

„Castiel?"

Niemand antwortete. Bobby eilte um den Wagen, öffnete den Kofferraumdeckel und begann wahllos Waffen auf den Boden zu werfen.

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, stieß er währenddessen abstruse Flüche aus, die keineswegs für die Ohren eines Engels bestimmt waren.

Auch nicht für die Ankommenden. Denn in seiner Aufregung und Wut ignorierte Bobby das näherkommende Fahrzeug, wirbelte erst herum, als es bremste, Sand und Erde aufwirbelte.

Schneller als man es ihm zutraute, riss Bobby eine Schrotflinte hoch und zielte auf den Fahrer. Doch als sich der Staub setzte und er in die großen Augen der Frau aus der Bar blickte, ließ er die Waffe sinken.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?"

Astrid starrte ihn immer noch schreckerfüllt durch die Autoscheibe an, während Walter sich bereits an der Tür zu schaffen machte, bevor er mehr aus dem Wagen fiel, als dass es ihm gelang auszusteigen.

„Sie gebärdeten sich aufgeregt, mein lieber Hobbit. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich habe ein Auge dafür, vermag sozusagen auf gewisse Erfahrungen meines eigenen Lebens zurückzugreifen. Und wie dem auch sei, ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen, dass sie so überstürzt aufgebrochen sind. Ohne die notwendige Unterstützung einzufordern."

„Ich brauche keine Unterstützung", stellte Bobby fest. „Und Sie beide verschwinden sofort. Das ist hier kein Spielplatz und schon gar nichts für Verrückte und Zivilisten."

Schon wieder hängte er sich an Bobbys Ärmel, der den unwiderstehlichen Drang verspürte, den Mann derart grob von sich zu stoßen, dass der nicht mehr so schnell auf die Beine käme.

‚Wo habe ich überhaupt geschworen, nur Dämonen von mir zu jagen', brummte er unverständlich in seinen Bart.

„Wie meinten Sie bitte?", fragte Walter immer noch lächelnd, immer noch erstaunlich höflich.

„Ich meinte, dass Sie mich gefälligst meinen Job machen lassen", fuhr Bobby dann doch aus seiner Haut. „Castiel, verdammt. Wenigstens hierbei könntest du mir helfen."

Astrid war inzwischen auch ausgestiegen und zog von der anderen Seite an Walter. „Kommen Sie, der Mann hat zu arbeiten … denke ich."

„Und ob ich das habe", grummelte Bobby. „Irgendwo da drin stecken die Jungs und der Blitz soll mich treffen, wenn ich mich darauf verlasse, dass dieser Engel den Bogen raus hat. Wahrscheinlich ist er längst wieder über alle Wolken und lässt uns mit der eingebrockten Suppe zurück. Castiel!"

Der Ruf klang halbherzig, denn inzwischen glaubte Bobby wirklich nicht mehr daran, dass Castiel auch nur daran dachte, sich einzumischen.

Astrid räusperte sich verlegen, und Walter öffnete bereits den Mund, um sie anstelle des nicht anwesenden Engels anzufahren.

Doch Astrid richtete einen Blick auf ihn, der so ernst war, wie er sich nur aus den Tagen erinnerte, empfangen zu haben, in denen er verheiratet gewesen war. Tage, die zu weit entfernt waren, an die sich zu erinnern zu viel Schmerz auslöste, als dass er freiwillig auf den Gedanken käme.

Seinen Augenblick der Verwirrung nutzte Astrid. Und wie seiner Frau reichten auch ihr wenige Worte, um ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Wir können helfen."

Bobby schluckte, riskierte einen skeptischen Blick auf Walter, der offenbar fasziniert ein halb vertrocknetes Blatt betrachtete.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie …"

Astrid schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Wir haben Verbindungen."

Sie bückte sich und hob ein Notebook vom Rücksitz des Wagens, setzte es auf die Kühlerhaube und begann konzentriert zu tippen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden.

„Das Marbourgh-Anwesen. Bekannt und berüchtigt für übernatürliche Erscheinungen seitdem drei Ehefrauen des ersten Besitzers sich im Keller des Hauses das Leben genommen haben."

„Oh, Selbstmord", fiel Walter ein. „Da fällt mir ein …"

„Später Walter", unterbrach ihn Astrid und wurde Bobby in Folge noch sympathischer als zuvor.

„Keine Anzeichen für einen Übergang in ein Paralleluniversum, keine Gestaltwandler oder Beobachter."

„Gestaltwandler?" Bobby runzelte die Stirn. „Diese hängen weniger mit Gebäuden zusammen, hier finden sich mehr Anzeichen für …"

„… Spukerscheinungen." Langsam begann ihn Astrids Angewohnheit, ihm ins Wort zu fallen, doch zu nerven. Er wurde jedoch milder gestimmt, als er ihre weitaufgerissenen Augen und die schlanken Finger bemerkte, die wie wild weiterhin über die Tasten flogen.

„Wie aufregend", kleidete Walter seine Gefühle in Worte. „Auch wenn sich empirisch keinesfalls belegen lässt, dass derartige Erscheinungen existieren, so beinhaltet der Gedanke allein doch eine gewisse Faszination."

„Allerdings."

Bobby schob eine weitere Waffe, geladen mit Steinsalz in seinen Gürtel, bestückte seine Weste mit zusätzlichen Flaschen Weihwasser und schickte sich an, das Haus zu betreten.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte Walter neugierig.

„Wohin schon. Ich bereite dem Spuk ein Ende."

„Davon würde ich abraten."

Astrid sah ihn an und deutete auf den Monitor.

„Hier steht, dass jedes Mal, bevor eine oder mehrere Leichen aufgefunden wurden, seltsame Lichter in den Fenstern erschienen."

Sie sah auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ungefähr so wie jetzt."

Bobby zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schulterte seine Flinte. „Nun, von jetzt an nicht mehr."

Astrid räusperte sich erneut. „Hier steht auch, dass laut der Legende, der Besitzer seinen Namen geheim gehalten hat, nachdem die Frauen ihm weggestorben sind."

Bobby blieb stehen. „Sicher, vermutlich wollte er nicht wegen Mord drangekriegt werden. Wir haben es hier entweder mit drei klagenden Ehefrauen zu tun oder mit einem Mörder." Er zog die Brauen zusammen. „Deshalb wollte Castiel die Urkunden. Der richtige Name, die richtigen Knochen. Frage ist nur, ob er die auch findet."

„Der Friedhof liegt hinter dem Gebäude", las Astrid vor. „Auf ihm liegen sowohl die Frauen als auch die nachfolgenden Bewohner. Die allesamt im Keller umgekommen sind."

„Was für ein Zufall", knurrte Bobby und schulterte ein weiteres Mal seine Waffe, um nun, ohne sich aufhalten zu lassen, vorwärts zu stürmen.

„Und was machen wir?" Astrid war für einen Moment verwirrt.

„Was schon", bemerkte Walter. „Wir folgen ihm. Das sind wir ihm schuldig."

„Wie … warum denn?"

„Er ist eine verwandte Seele", rief Walter über seine Schulter zurück. „Ich habe es sofort gesehen. Der Mann versteht mich, macht dasselbe durch wie ich. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er seine Jungs aus dieser Höllendimension entführt hätte."

„Was? Das ist doch Unsinn."

Astrid schluckte ihre Verblüffung herunter und lief Walter nach, der sich dem Haus eifrig und überraschend schnell näherte.

„Walter, wir haben keine Ahnung, womit wir es hier zu tun haben."

„Aber das macht es doch gerade aufregend."

„Während sie ihm hinterher hetzte ging Astrid in Gedanken die Drogen durch, zu denen Walter innerhalb der letzten Stunden Zugang gehabt hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er in der Umgebung, in den sie ihn aufgefunden hatte, so ziemlich alles hätte schlucken können.

Gerade noch fing sie die Tür, bevor die sich hinter Walter schließen wollte und schlüpfte nach dem Mann in das düstere Innere des Gebäudes.

„Bobby?", rief sie ahnungsvoll, doch umgehend drehte sich Walter zu ihr um und legte beschwörend einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Wir wollen doch niemanden aufscheuchen", flüsterte er und seine Augen leuchteten.

„Das ist doch kein Spiel", flüsterte Astrid zurück. „Was wissen wer, wer oder was hier lauert. Gerade Sie, Walter, sollten doch wissen, dass wir mit allem rechnen müssen."

Walter drehte ihr den Rücken zu, als habe er sie nicht gehört und tappte weiter in Richtung einer auslandenden Wendeltreppe, die sowohl in die Höhe, als auch in die Tiefe führte.

Zielsicher strebte er den herabführenden Stufen entgegen und Astrid gelang es gerade noch, die Augen zu verdrehen, bevor er stolperte und drei Stufen auf einmal nahm, bis er sich am Geländer festklammern konnte.

„So viel zur Unauffälligkeit", brummte sie und folgte ihm rasch genug, um ihren Arm unter seinen zu schieben, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte.

„Da war ich wohl etwas übereilt", murmelte Walter und sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihr auf.

„Sie sind mein Untergang", stöhnte Astrid, führte Walter dann doch in die Tiefe.

„Sie wissen schon, dass das wahnsinnig ist."

Walter lachte. „Mit wem glauben Sie, dass Sie sich unterhalten?"

Die Treppe führte noch ein beachtliches Stück in die Tiefe. Das Geländer wirkte angenehm blankpoliert, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem verlassenen Eindruck, den das Gebäude ansonsten vermittelte. Gerade so als hielten sich des Öfteren Besucher an ihm fest, ohne sich jedoch um die Spinnennetze, Staub- oder Schmutzschichten zu kümmern, die ins Blickfeld springen wollten, war man nicht so konzentriert wie Walter.

„Warum hören wir nur nichts", murmelte er, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichten. „Robbie sollte doch wenigstens geringfügig Laut verursachen."

Er betreibt das mit der unauffälligen Annäherung eventuell ein wenig professioneller", schlug Astrid vor, erntete jedoch nur ein Schulterzucken.

Bis ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und gleich darauf ein Fluch ertönte.

„Das ist er", rief Walter und riss Astrid mit sich.

Bobby hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen. Natürlich lag das Übel im Tiefgeschoss. Das war in 99 Prozent der Fälle so und würde sich hier kaum unterscheiden.

Abgesehen von einer leichten Beeinträchtigung durch den Drehwurm, den ihm die Wendeltreppe verpasste, ging es ihm gut, als er den Keller erreichte.

Das war eindeutig übles Gebiet. Bobby stöhnte genervt. Schwefel hing in den Ecken und Winkeln und wenn er die Augen zusammen kniff, erkannte er mit schwarzer Kohle gezeichnete Ornamente, die garantiert nichts Gutes bedeuteten.

Davon hatten die Jungs ihm nichts erzählt und das sah wiederum Sam nicht ähnlich. Wenigstens rudimentär recherchiert hätte er doch, wenn er schon sonst mit den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen schlampig umgegangen war.

Und so wunderte es ihn letztendlich auch wenig, als er mit dem nächsten Schritt in einen Raum trat, der sich öffnete und eine fast schon vertraute, wenn nicht gar erwartete und dennoch unwirkliche Szene bot.

Sowohl Sam als auch Dean waren auf steinerne Rechtecke geschnallt, so dass sie nicht viel mehr als ihre Köpfe bewegen konnten.

Bobby stöhnte lautlos. Steinsärge im Keller, das hätten sie sich auch denken können. Von wegen Friedhof.

Er behielt die Waffe im Anschlag, als er sich näherte, zog zugleich ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel, als er in der Bewegung gestoppt wurde.

Bobby versuchte sich zu rühren, doch die Lähmung breitete sich aus. Zu seinem Schrecken fühlte er einen kalten Luftzug, der die Kerzen, die in ihren an der Wand befestigten Haltern saßen, in ein Beben und deren Flammen in unruhiges Flattern versetzten.

Und bevor er auch nur Luft holen, geschweige denn blinzeln konnte, huschte eine helle Gestalt an ihm vorbei, umrundete beide Särge und nahm dann an deren Kopfende auf einem weiteren steinernen Hocker Platz.

Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass die Erscheinung tatsächlich leuchtete. ‚Die weiße Frau', dachte er unvermeidlich und schalt sich zugleich selbst für seine Naivität. Alles konnte das sein, aber kaum eine weiße Frau. Diese Gestalt war quicklebendig. Ihr Leuchten entstammte dem Wesen, das sie in Besitz genommen hatte. Und das offensichtlich vor Wut platzte.

Die Frau warf ihr blondes Haar zurück und funkelte ihn an. „Noch einer", kreischte sie. „Hab ich nicht deutlich gemacht, dass mir Männer vom Leib bleiben sollen."

„Äh." Bobby schluckte, bewegte seine Lippen, schluckte wieder. Sprechen konnte er offensichtlich, doch seine Glieder waren immer noch erstarrt.

„Ich will nur die zwei Idioten hier mitnehmen. Dann stören wir auch nicht weiter."

„Hey", brummte Dean, doch ein zorniger Blick Bobbys brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Die zwei Idioten", wiederholte Bobby. „Sie hätten wissen müssen, dass man eine … Dame nicht ungefragt aufsucht."

Die Frau lachte schrill. „Ich bin seit Jahrzehnten tot. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich falle auf die unbeholfenen Versuche herein, gutes Benehmen zu imitieren? Sieh dich an."

„Ähm." Bobby runzelte die Stirn, stellte erfreut fast, dass er wenigstens dazu in der Lage war. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich kein Gentleman bin. Die beiden da auch nicht. Aber sie haben es sicher nicht verdient, im Keller verscharrt zu werden."

„Und ob sie das haben." Die Frau verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es sind Männer." Sie spie das Wort regelrecht aus. „Und Männer sind alle gleich."

„Nun … so würde ich das nicht …"

„Ach." Die Gestalt erhob sich, gab Dean einen Schubs und krallte ihre Finger in Sams Haar, bevor sie seinen Kopf hochriss und gleich wieder auf den Stein krachen ließ.

„Du willst sagen, dass der hier kein jämmerlicher Besserwisser sei." Sie wandte sich Dean zu. „Oder dass der hier allem hinterherläuft, was einen Rock trägt."

„Nicht allem", stöhnte Dean.

„Hallt die Klappe", fauchte die Frau. „Ich kenne euch Typen. Ihr lügt, betrügt und kümmert euch kein Stück um die Gefühle anderer."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und du bist auch so einer. Erzähl mir nicht, dass du deine Frau gut behandelt hättest."

„Das war anders", brachte Bobby hervor, während sich eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung an die Oberfläche wühlte.

„Ist ja auch egal", meinte die Frau. „Für jeden von euch ist der Tod noch viel zu gut."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Ich bin mir nur nicht ganz sicher, wie ich euch bestrafen soll. Aber eine Strafe muss es geben. Das steht fest."

„Und wenn ich Besserung gelobe?", fragte Dean.

Anstelle einer Antwort winkte Olivia kurz mit ihrer linken Hand und drei durchsichtige Frauengestalten in altmodischer Kleidung und hochgesteckten Haaren näherten sich. Sie beugten sich über Dean und kniffen ihm mit ihrer fragilen Erscheinung widersprechenden Vehemenz in die Wangen.

„Ja, das sind die Schlimmsten", stimmten sie überein. „Ein hübsches Gesicht, freundliche Augen, volle Lippen, denen glaubt man alles. Man glaubt ihnen sogar, was sie nicht aussprechen."

Die Blonde nickte heftig. „Ganz genau. Peter ist auch so einer." Sie versetzte Dean einen Hieb in die Seite. „So harmlos, so unschuldig. So gutherzig. Aber dann …"

„Lass ihn zufrieden", mahnte Bobby und tauschte einen Blick mit Sam. „Er kann nichts dafür."

„Nichts dafür? Nichts dafür?" Die Blonde schrie fast.

„Ja, er ist dämlich", meinte Bobby überzeugt.

Die durchsichtigen Gestalten nickten verständnisvoll. „Mag sein. Der da dagegen …" sie wandten sich Sam zu, „der arbeitet bewusst gegen uns."

„Was? Das tue ich gar nicht", ereiferte sich Sam. „Ich bin sogar sehr treu und verlässlich."

„Und mir reicht es, dass man mich dämlich nennt", beschwerte sich Dean und zappelte in seinen Fesseln.

„Aber das bist du, Junge", sagte Bobby beschwichtigend. „Soll ich es beweisen?", fragte er die anwesenden Damen, die zu verdutzt waren um zu antworten.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte die Blonde.

Bobby verzog die Lippen. „Sein Gehirn sitzt zwischen den Beinen. Binde ihn los und er wird dich als erstes schamlos anbaggern. Er kann nicht anders."

„Sie ist ein Dämon", warf Dean ein.

„Ist sie nicht", gab Sam zu bedenken. „Glaub mir, mit Dämonen kenne ich mich aus. Die ist nur sauer."

„Hm."

„Was zu beweisen war", brummte Bobby.

Die Blonde wirkte immer noch skeptisch. „Und dann?"

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du ihn stellvertretend für sein Geschlecht in seine Einzelteile zerlegst. Glaub mir, deine Leidensgenossinnen werden es dir danken."

„Bobby, hast du sie noch alle?"

„Hey, einer für alle", warf Sam ein. „Gib zu, dass du am weiblichen Geschlecht schuldig geworden bist."

„Das … das ist ja wohl gar nicht wahr", empörte sich Dean. „Ich habe nie …"

„Genau das ist der Ton", beschloss die Blonde und zerschnitt Deans Fesseln. „Männer wie du, die keine Widerrede dulden, die nicht einsehen wollen, wenn sie einen Fehler begangen haben und selbst wenn sie es einsehen, es immer noch so zu drehen suchen, dass man sich selbst schuldig fühlt – solche Männer hab ich dicke."

Deans Fußfesseln sprangen auf und er schnellte hoch. Wurde jedoch zurückgehalten von ihrer Hand auf seiner Brust und von den drei Begleiterinnen, die sich an seine Arme hängen.

„Und, was hast du jetzt vor, Süßer."

„Ich … ähm …"

Dean blinzelte. „Ich wette, ich könnte dabei behilflich sein, den hier vorherrschenden Männerhass ein wenig zu bändigen."

„Träum weiter", zischte die Blonde, wurde jedoch von einer der Durchsichtigen gebremst.

„Ach, lass doch. Der Junge ist niedlich. Und es ist schon so lange her."

„Das ist wahr", seufzten die anderen. „Was kann das schaden?"

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht", schimpfte die Frau. „Was seid Ihr für Feministinnen."

„Sind wir nicht." Eine von ihnen zupfte an ihrem Rüschenärmel.

„Wir waren nur so verärgert. Kurt hat uns nach Strich und Faden über den Tisch gezogen."

„Er hat euch umgebracht", bemerkte Bobby verständnisvoll. „Euer Zorn ist durchaus nachzuvollziehen."

„Nun …" Die Augen einer der Frauen wanderten zu Sam. „Er hatte durchaus mehr von dem Langen."

„He", Sam murrte. „Ich bin kein Mörder."

„Aber das sagen wir doch gar nicht, Kleiner", mischte sich eine andere ein. „Es sind widrige Umstände, die zu widrigen Entwicklungen führen."

„Was ist jetzt mit mir?" Dean lächelte und fing eine durchsichtige Locke, wand sie spielerisch um einen Finger. „Ich muss zugeben, die Sache mit den Fesselspielen turnt mich ein wenig an."

„Dean", protestierte Sam.

„Schon in Ordnung. Du darfst zusehen."

„Ich … verdammt noch mal."

„Von der Verdammnis sind wir noch weit entfernt", meinte eine der Durchsichtigen und beugte sich zu Deans Lippen herab.

„Das war nicht ausgemacht", kreischte die Blonde. „Was ist mit dem …"

„Mit dem Bannzauber?", fragte Bobby triumphierend. „Das war dann wohl." Er griff nach seiner Waffe, fühlte zufrieden, dass er wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erhalten hatte. Er legte an und schoss, doch die Blonde war schneller, sie trat ihm die Waffe aus der Hand, die mit einem Knall auf dem Boden landete. Der Schuss löste sich und drang in die Decke ein. Putz und Staub rieselte von oben herab, färbte Deans Haar grau, fiel Sam in die Augen.

„Verdammt, Dean", fluchte Sam, während Dean sich von den Lippen der Durchsichtigen trennte, ein versonnenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Apfelkuchen", murmelte er.

Die Frau nickte zufrieden. „Hab ich gebacken, als Kurt mich erwürgt hat. Der bleibt jetzt für die Ewigkeit."

„Nicht übel."

„Bind mich los!" Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Sam Bobby, der mit der Blonden rang.

„Agent Dunham? Was tun Sie denn hier?"

Walter sah einigermaßen verblüfft aus.

„Und warum schlagen Sie sich mit Hubby?"

Olivia tauchte keuchend auf, ihre Arme um Bobby geschlungen, der nach Luft rang.

„Walter? Sie haben mir gerade noch gefehlt."

„Sieht so aus.", nickte Walter überzeugt.

„Olivia?" Astrid riss ihre Augen noch weiter auf. „Sind Sie es wirklich?"

„Ja", explodierte die Blonde. „Natürlich bin ich es. Keine Kopie. Keine falsche Olivia. Warum merkt das denn keiner?"

Bobby ächzte. Zu seiner Verwunderung ließ Olivia tatsächlich locker genug, dass er Luft holen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf Dean, der immer noch dümmlich lächelte, während zwei Durchsichtige an seinen Ohren knabberten, und die dritte in sein Haar pustete.

„Könnte mich mal jemand …", stöhnte Sam.

„Was tun Sie eigentlich da?", fragte ihn Walter interessiert. Astrid schaltete schneller, zückte ein Taschenmesser und begann damit, an Sams Fesseln zu sägen.

„Danke vielmals", seufzte Sam erleichtert.

„Asterix, sind Sie sicher, dass das keinen Fehler darstellt?", fragte Walter und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was wissen wir, ob es sich hier nicht um Gestaltwandler handelt. Agent Dunham?"

„Sie haben hiermit nichts zu tun, Walter. Gehen Sie einfach", empfahl Olivia ihm, während sie Bobby mit einem Hieb ihres Ellbogens gegen seine Schläfe zu Boden warf.

Walter nickte. „Sehen Sie – das ist Agent Dunham. Sie will uns beschützen."

„Walter, machen Sie die Augen auf", knurrte Astrid. „Sie hat Zivilpersonen gekidnappt und … sowas wie Geister …"

Einen Moment hielt sie inne, um Dean anzustarren, der ihr neckisch zuzwinkerte. Eine der Durchsichtigen war damit beschäftigt, sich durch sein Haar zu wühlen, während die Hände der anderen unter seinem Hemd verschwunden waren.

„Wissen Sie, dass Sie wunderschöne Augen haben, Asterix?", fragte Dean mit seinem gewinnendsten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Dean, reiß dich einmal zusammen", mahnte Sam und zerrte ungeduldig an seinen Fesseln.

„Weiß ich", meinte Astrid an Dean gerichtet und setzte an, Sam endgültig zu befreien. „Meine Augen gleichen tiefen, dunklen Seen, in denen Sie ertrinken möchten. Ich wünschte, es ließe sich jemand mal etwas anderes einfallen."

„Das ist es, Schwester", rief Olivia. „Glaub ihnen kein Wort. Sie alle reden mit gespaltener Zunge."

„Wer alle?"

„Na – alle Männer natürlich. Vor allem die aus anderen Dimensionen."

„Olivia?"

Niemand hatte auf die Schritte geachtet, die sich hastig näherten.

„Peter, mein Junge." Walter fuhr herum, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Du hast mich gefunden. Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Peter hob ein Mobiltelefon in die Höhe. „Walter. Ich hab dir schon vor Monaten heimlich einen GPS-Sender implantiert. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich riskiere, dass du verloren gehst."

„Das hätten Sie mir ruhig sagen können", beschwerte sich Astrid, der es nun endlich gelungen war, Sam los zu schneiden. Der schwang seine langen Beine vom Steinsarg und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ich bin verloren gegangen", gab Walter zu bedenken. „Juppie hier musste mein Erdbeershake bezahlen." Er deutete auf Bobby, der sich stöhnend von einer Seite auf die andere rollte.

„Bist du nicht", korrigierte ihn Peter, während er seine Augen nicht von Olivia ließ. „Was ist hier los?"

„Was hier los ist? Fragst du das im Ernst?" Olivia schüttelte ihr Haar zurück.

„Ganz ruhig."

Sam erhob sich, schwankte leicht und hielt sich an einer Säule fest, die er für einen Augenblick skeptisch betrachtete. „Ich wittere hier Beziehungsprobleme", sagte er dann und wandte sich wieder an Olivia. „Ich verstehe vollkommen, wenn Sie enttäuscht sind, wenn die Dinge sich manchmal anders entwickeln, als man es erwartet. Glauben Sie mir …"

„Was haben Sie denn hier zu melden?"

Peter trat einen Schritt vor. „Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

„Lass ihn ausreden." Olivia stemmte ihre Arme in die Seiten. „Bis jetzt ist er noch nicht mit meiner Doppelgängerin ins Bett gesprungen."

„Wie?"

„Was?" Dean horchte auf.

Sam hob seine Arme. „Also ich hatte nie vor …"

„Aber ich doch auch nicht", verteidigte sich Peter. „Walter, sag du es ihr. Das alles war nur ein Missverständnis, eine unglückliche Verkettung von …"

„Was ich sage", nickte Sam.

„Wer ist mit wem ins Bett gesprungen?" Dean kicherte, als eine der Durchsichtigen ihn am Bauch kitzelte.

Bobby stöhnte, kämpfte sich hoch. „Jungs, kommt ihr nicht vom Thema ab?"

„Stimmt ja, der Geist." Dean machte sich bedauernd von den ihn umstrickenden Armen frei. „Sorry, Ladies. Ich hab hier einen Job zu erledigen."

„Ach bleib doch, du bist so schnuckelig", flehten die drei im Chor.

Dean warf Sammy einen bittenden Blick zu, doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. Anstelle einer Antwort zuckte Dean mit den Schultern.

Olivia verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Das gibt's doch nicht. Wir wollten doch Rache üben. Was ist aus eurem Streben nach Gerechtigkeit geworden? Aus der jahrzehntelangen Spukerei mit dem Ziel, das männliche Geschlecht vom Erdboden zu tilgen?"

„Wie bitte?" Peter räusperte sich irritiert.

„Tut uns Leid", meinten die Durchsichtigen im Chor. „Haben wir uns anders überlegt. Manche Typen sind einfach zu hübsch, um getilgt zu werden."

Dean lächelte geschmeichelt. „War mir doch ein Vergnügen", flüsterte er Sam zu, der erneut den Kopf schüttelte und sich an Olivia wandte.

„Agent Dunham, ich bin sicher, dass wir ihr Problem auch lösen können."

„Sie halten sich da mal schön raus", mischte Peter sich aufgebracht ein und baute sich vor Sam auf. Ohne großen Effekt, da der ihn immer noch überragte.

„Ich wollte nur behilflich sein", murmelte Sam und zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

„Von wegen", beschwerte sich Peter. „Geben Sie doch zu, dass Olivia Ihnen gefällt."

„Nun, also, ich würde nie …"

„Was nie?" Olivia runzelte die Stirn.

„Äh, Sie sind selbstverständlich durchaus attraktiv."

„Aha."

„Jungs, das reicht."

Bobby griff nach seiner Flinte. „Schluss mit dem Quatsch. Wo ist jetzt der Dämon, damit wir der Sache ein Ende bereiten können."

„Dämon? Aber hier ist doch kein Dämon", kicherten die drei Geister durcheinander. „Hier gibt es nur uns."

„Hm." Bobby seufzte, stützte sich auf die Waffe.

Walter lief auf ihn zu. „Mein lieber Freund. Sie haben einiges verpasst. Beinahe hätten unsere Söhne sich geschlagen. Aber Peter ist zu vernünftig."

„Was soll das denn wieder heißen?" Bobby rückte seine Mütze gerade.

„Sam und Peter mögen Olivia", erklärte Dean hilfreich.

„Wie bitte?" Olivia lief rot an. „Das ist ja wohl die Höhe."

„Ende der Fahnenstange", kommandierte Bobby. „Das ist doch hier ein Spukhaus. Wo ist nun der Spuk? Mit Ausnahme der Damen hier." Er winkte abfällig in Richtung der Durchsichtigen.

„Da habt ihr es", brauste Olivia auf. „Für Männer sind wir nicht einmal als Geister der Rede wert. Nur ein Grund, um sich zu streiten. Und wenn eine Kopie von uns auftaucht, dann bemerken sie nicht einmal den Unterschied."

„Also darum geht es", seufzte Peter. „Aber das hab ich doch alles schon tausendmal erklärt, mich entschuldigt, dir Blumen und Pralinen geschickt."

Dean nickte verständnisvoll. „Das können Sie dem armen Kerl wirklich nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Diese Gestaltwandler arbeiten mit allen Tricks."

„Das war kein Gestaltwandler", schimpfte Olivia. „Das war … ach ist doch egal."

„Der Junge hatte immer nur die besten Absichten", mischte Walter sich ein. „Ich muss das wissen. Ich bin ständig bei ihm."

„Das muss ja furchtbar sein", knurrte Bobby.

„Wie jetzt?" Walter sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wünschen Sie sich etwa nicht, ständig bei ihren Jungs zu sein?"

„Ähm, nein." Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss nicht sein."

Ein erschreckendes Bild von ihm auf dem Rücksitz des Impalas, während Sam und Dean sich vorne stritten, tauchte auf.

„Garantiert nicht", wiederholte er.

„Olivia", wandte Walter sich an die Blonde. „Können Sie Peter nicht doch verzeihen? Ich glaube nicht, dass es das wert ist, böse Geister zu beschwören."

„Das hab ich gar nicht", wehrte sich Olivia. „Mir ging es um Frauenpower."

„Und dabei haben Sie es versäumt, sich um einen Mörder zu kümmern. Autsch."

Castiel tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, verschwand jedoch sofort wieder, als seine Flügel gegen die Decke stießen."

„Caz? Wage es nicht, schon wieder abzuhauen", schimpfte Dean.

„Faszinierend", meinte Walter.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann gehen." Astrid zog an seinem Ärmel.

„Und die Show verpassen?" Walter machte sich los. „Niemals."

Castiel materialisierte sich ein zweites Mal, zog jedoch vorsichtig seine Flügel ein. „Was ich sagen wollte, Frauen sollte man nie zu viel Macht in die Hand geben."

„Wie bitte?", explodierte Olivia. „Sie blöder Macho-Engel - Sie. Ich glaub, ich hör nicht recht."

„Nein, es ist wahr", nickte Castiel überzeugt. „Deshalb gilt bei uns Himmel eine besonders strenge und frauenfreie Hierarchie. In der Hölle übrigens auch. In diesem Punkt sind wir uns mit der Unterwelt einig."

Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt eigentlich, mich hat nie ein weiblicher Dämon gefoltert."

Castiel drehte sich zu ihm. „Das liegt nur daran, dass denen das Foltern nicht anspruchsvoll genug ist. Gewalt und Schmerz ist nicht so deren Ding."

„Aha."

„Wo ist jetzt dieser Mörder?", mischte Sam sich ungeduldig und mit einem unruhigen Seitenblick auf Olivia ein.

„Natürlich", murmelte Castiel zerstreut und begann in den Innentaschen seines Mantels zu suchen. Endlich beförderte er ein paar zusammengeknüllte Papiere ans Licht.

Bobby schnaubte. „War das wirklich nötig?"

Castiel sah ihn ernst an. „Ja, das war es." Er räusperte sich, ging zwei Schritte zur Seite, drei nach vorne und öffnete dann einen Wandschrank. Besser gesagt, er versuchte es, ihn zu öffnen, doch erst als Sam und Dean ihm zu Hilfe sprangen, erklang ein grauenvolles Quietschen und in Begleitung von zerreißenden Spinnennetzen und Wolken aufsteigenden Staubes wichen beide Schranktüren auseinander.

„Was für ein Mist", entfuhr es Dean und Castiel nickte zufrieden.

„Ach der", sangen die drei Durchsichtigen im Chor und schwebten auf das mit wenigen, vermoderten Fetzen behängten Skelett zu. „Wir haben ganz vergessen, dass der sich hier versteckt hat."

„Nachdem Ihr ihn zu euch locken konntet", erwiderte Castiel.

„Ihr habt die falschen Knochen verbrannt", drehte er sich vorwurfsvoll zu den Winchesters um. „Wie kann man nur so schlampig sein."

„Meine Rede", murmelte Bobby.

„Das war Kurt und wir haben ihn auch gut gesalzen", wehrte sich Dean.

„Wohl wahr", fuhr Castiel fort. „Aber der gute Kurt fühlte keine Veranlassung zum Spuken. Einer dieser Mörder, die sich nicht viel mit Schuld oder Gewissen herumquälen. Eigentlich beneidenswert." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kurt hatte das Anwesen allerdings nur gemietet. Und als der Eigentümer sich ein Bild von den Blaubart'schen Gerüchten machen wollte, da weckte er diese Rachenymphe aus der Versenkung."

Castiel drehte sich zu Olivia. „Ist es nicht so, Agent Dunham?"

Olivia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon Sie reden. Oder wer Sie überhaupt sind." Sie beäugte skeptisch Castiels zusammengefaltete Flügel, die der daraufhin schleunigst unter seinem Mantel verschwinden ließ.

Gleich darauf drehte er sich jedoch zu Dean. „Hier die Urkunden, da die Knochen, ihr wisst, was zu tun ist."

„Und die Nymphe?" Sam schien ein wenig skeptisch.

„Kehrt heim in ihre elysischen Gefilde", meinte Castiel überzeugt. „Diese Sagengestalten benehmen sich äußerst wankelmütig, wenn ihre Verankerung gelöst wird."

„Ach, und worin hat die sich verankert?" Walter wirkte ausnehmend interessiert.

Castiel betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. „Unterdrückte Wut gegenüber dem männlichen Geschlecht als solchem. Das kann übel für die Beteiligten ausgehen, wenn man nicht schnell genug eingreift."

Dean rieb sich nachdenklich die Handgelenke, an denen noch die Spuren der Fesseln zu erkennen waren.

„Wohl war", murmelte er nachdenklich.

„Armes Baby", wisperten die drei Durchsichtigen.

„Zurück zum Job", kommandierte Bobby ungehalten. Dean zuckte zusammen, suchte rasch sein Feuerzeug hervor und entzündete ein Bündel Urkunden, das Sam dem Skelett zwischen die Zähne schob.

„Bemitleidenswerter Kerl", meinte er gedankenverloren.

„Von wegen", murrte Olivia. „Sieh dir die drei armseligen, kaum emanzipierten Gespenster hier an. Wenn er ein wenig früher nachgesehen und Kurt das Handwerk gelegt hätte, dann …"

„Dann wären die Damen inzwischen auch verstorben. Mit Verlaub", Peter verbeugte sich in Richtung der Durchsichtigen, die hinter vorgehaltenen Händen kicherten und miteinander zu flüstern begannen.

„Ich fass es nicht", schrie Olivia. „Geht euch denn jegliches Gefühl für Stolz ab?"

Die geisterhaften Damen ignorierten sie geflissentlich und Castiel verzog missbilligend die Lippen. Der Qualm des Feuers erfüllte mittlerweile einen großen Teil des Kellers und Astrid begann zu husten.

„Müsste jetzt diese Nymphe nicht auch … verpuffen?", fragte Sam.

Castiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Tja, wenn sie sich nicht nur in den Knochen dieses Typen, sondern auch in den Geistern verhakt hat …"

„Deren Überreste brennen sicher wie Zunder", frohlockte Dean. „Die Erde hier ist gut trocken, haben wir schon bei Kurt festgestellt."

„Ich bitte Sie", zischte Peter, „die Damen sind anwesend."

„Was für ein Kavalier", säuselten die Geister und Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Fehler."

„Bin ich denn von total Bescheuerten umgeben?", klagte Olivia. „Mir ist, als verdiente das weibliche Geschlecht nichts Besseres."

Sam legte den Arm um sie. „Das wird schon. Wenn Sie erst wieder in ihrer eigenen Mythologie angekommen sind, dann treffen Sie sicher auch auf … naja … Artemis, Athene … Frauen mit Vorbildfunktion."

Olivia schnaubte beleidigt. „Fangen Sie auch noch mit den Musen an, dann übergeb ich mich. Diese feigen Hühner, die nicht einmal zu ihrem eigenen Talent stehen – unfassbar."

„Sie können aber viel nicht fassen", bemerkte Dean und zog seinen Bruder zur Seite.

„Sag mal, sollten wir das Ding jetzt nicht wegballern?" Er nickte in Richtung Olivias, die inzwischen von Peter in Beschlag genommen worden war.

„Spinnst du? Natürlich nicht." Sam schüttelte seinen Kopf, dass die Haare flogen. „Selbst wenn diese Nymphe oder was hinter den Morden steckt, dann befindet sich immer noch Agent Dunham irgendwo da drin."

„Du findest sie bloß heiß, gib es zu."

Sam verdrehte die Augen. „Sag bloß, du nicht?"

„Aber ich lass mich nicht mit Besessenen ein. Das ist dein Revier."

Sam schubste ihn ärgerlich zur Seite. „Treib es nicht zu weit."

„Er hat aber Recht", meinte Bobby und zückte seine Waffe. „Agent oder nicht, die Dame ist gefährlich."

Sam atmete aus, konzentrierte sich darauf, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Das sind uralte Mythen, um die es hier geht. Es ist so, als wolltet ihr eine Löwin dafür bestrafen, dass sie Antilopen jagt oder eine Katze zur Hölle schicken, weil sie Mäuse fängt. So funktioniert eben die Welt."

„Du bist wirklich auch ihrer Seite, Sammy", bemerkte Dean tadelnd und tauschte einen Blick mit Bobby.

„Ich kann nur nachvollziehen, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn auf einen herabgesehen wird."

„Jetzt fängst du schon wieder damit an – wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich dich nicht für einen Freak halte … also nicht allzu oft."

„Ha, genau das meine ich."

„Jungs!" Bobby drängte sich dazwischen. „Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit."

„Ganz meine Meinung, Jungs", bemerkte Walter eifrig und zerrte Peter von Olivia weg.

„Können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?", fragte Astrid. Nur dass ihr keiner zuhörte.

„Und was ist mit uns?" Die Durchsichtigen ließen von den erloschenen Überresten ab und schwebten durch den Raum auf Dean zu.

„Ihr seid ja immer noch da", brummte Bobby ärgerlich. „Ist da nicht irgendwo ein Licht, das euch magisch anzieht?"

„Nur der da", grinste Eine der drei und kitzelte Dean. Der schlug hektisch um sich. „Lass das!"

„Na endlich kommst du zur Vernunft", seufzte Sam auf.

„Ach nee." Dean stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. „Aber du darfst blonde Nymphen anbaggern. So war das nicht abgemacht."

„Ich hab doch gar nicht …"

„Was habt ihr denn jetzt schon wieder für einen Handel abgeschlossen?" Bobby riss sich die Kappe vom Kopf und raufte sein Haar. „Sagt nicht, dass ihr schon wieder irgendwas geopfert habt. Das steh ich nicht noch einmal durch."

„Nur die Ruhe", versuchte Dean, ihn zu besänftigen. „Kein Dämonen-Deal. Wir haben uns nur gegenseitig geschworen, dass mit den Weibergeschichten endlich Schluss sein soll. Zu anstrengend."

Sam nickte. „Und dann werden sie doch nur umgebracht oder entpuppen sich als hinterhältige Dämonen, Geister und Nymphen … wie kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee, Dean, dass ich unsere Abmachung brechen würde. Agent Dunham ist nicht einmal mein Typ."

„Vorurteile, alles Vorurteile", schimpfte Olivia los. „Dieses Bild der Frau, das seit Jahrtausenden in den Köpfen der Männern herumgeistert, ist doch schuld an all dem Übel und …"

„Jetzt langt's." Castiel hob die Hand und Olivia begann Unverständliches zu krächzen, bevor sie verstummte.

„Danke, Mann", seufzte Dean. „War ja nicht auszuhalten."

„Ich mache das nicht zu deiner Bequemlichkeit", bemerkte Castiel. „Aber wir sollten noch heute zum Schluss kommen. Wenn der Typ aus dem Schrank nichts ausgerichtet hat, dann zurück zum Friedhof, weiterbuddeln und weiterkokeln."

„Oh Mann." Sam verdrehte die Augen.

„Und zwar noch heute Nacht", kommandierte Castiel.

Peter kratzte sich am Kinn. „Also damit haben wir nichts zu schaffen. Ich denke, ich nehme Olivia mit ins Labor …"

„Oh nein, kein Labor", mischte sich Bobby ein.

„Wissenschaft hat damit gar nichts zu tun. Hier geht es um Aberglauben, wirres Latein und ausgeklügelte Kameratricks."

„Stimme ich zu", nickte Dean. „Schlimm genug, dass Sammy manchmal versucht, einen Sinn zu entdecken."

„Dann auf zum Friedhof. Ich nehm euch mit."

Castiel schnippte mit den Fingern und die ganze Mannschaft befand sich auf einem zugewachsenen Stück Erde mit einer Handvoll verwitterter Grabsteine.

Sam und Dean begannen sofort damit, Löcher auszuheben und die geisterhaften Damen wegzuscheuchen, die im Mondschein zu tanzen versuchten.

„Ihr seid langweilig", beschwerten sie sich und beobachteten ärgerlich, wie Peter sich hinter Olivia versteckte.

„Ich hätte da eine bessere Idee", fiel Walter ein. „Anstatt zu solch archaischen Methoden wie der Knochenverbrennung zu greifen, sollten wir uns die moderne Technik zu Nutze machen. Außer meiner Wenigkeit verfügt doch sicher jeder hier über ein Mobiltelefon."

„Was haben Sie denn vor, Walter?"

Astrid fummelte bereits ihr Telefon hervor und reichte es dem Mann, der emsig begann, es auseinanderzuschrauben.

„Ist doch ganz einfach. Wir alle wissen – nun gut, Sie nicht, mein lieber Hobie – aber wir Anderen wissen, dass Olivia das Tor zwischen den Dimensionen öffnen kann. Warum dann nicht mit etwas Hilfe auch das zwischen den Mythologien. Seien Sie mir nicht böse, Olivia oder Nymphe Dunham, aber Sie fühlen sich doch sicher in ihrer eigenen Zeit wohler. Als noch jemand an Sie geglaubt hat. Heutzutage finden Nymphen einfach keine Verwendung mehr, auch wenn sie eine hübsche Abwechslung darstellen."

„Na, hören Sie mal", empörte sich Olivia. „Ich darf ja wohl selbst entscheiden, wo ich mein Unwesen treibe. Und was machen Sie da überhaupt?"

Walter biss sich konzentriert auf die Zungenspitze, die leicht hervor-lugte. „Ich erweitere nur den Funkradius. So – das dürfte dann reichen."

Er schraubte das Gerät wieder zu und gab es Astrid zurück. „Und nun wählen Sie die Zahl Pi bis sich jemand meldet."

„Ähm, ich kenne nur die ersten 250 Stellen."

Walter runzelte die Stirn. „Das dürfte reichen."

Inzwischen sprangen Sam und Dean aus ihren Löchern und bewarfen flugs deren Inhalt mit Salz und entzündeten Streichhölzern.

„Was soll das jetzt werden?", sangen die Durchsichtigen und blickten sich beunruhigt an.

„Das muss sein", beruhigte Bobby sie. „Machen wir immer so."

„Eigentlich faszinierend", meinte Walter. „Dieser tiefsitzende Aberglaube an …"

„Ist ja schon gut", brummte Bobby. „Wir haben es kapiert."

„Oi, es läutet", stellte Astrid fest und stellte auf Lautsprecher.

„Wusste ich's doch." Walter rieb sich zufrieden die Hände.

Es klickte und eine keifende Frauenstimme wurde hörbar. „Wo bleibst du denn nur? Die Typen glauben, sie könnten sich alles erlauben. Und das nur, weil Zeus ihnen Flausen in den Kopf setzt. Wird Zeit, dass ihnen mal jemand die Flügel stutzt."

Olivia drängte sich vor und ergriff das Telefon. „Ich hab hier zu tun."

„Kann gar nicht sein. Bei dir werden Frauen nur zu Objekten degradiert und schlecht bezahlt. Gar kein Vergleich, was Griechen, Römer und das ganze Gesocks in den kurzen Röckchen sich herausnehmen."

„Oh Mann." Olivia verdrehte die Augen.

Peter trat neben sie. „Ist schon gut", meinte Olivia zerknirscht. „Du kriegst sie ja zurück."

Sie wand sich an die drei Durchsichtigen, die zunehmend verblassten, je höher die Feuer hinter ihnen brannten. „Kommt ihr mit und helft mir aus?"

„Moment", bemerkte Castiel. „Die gehören mir … ich meine, dem Himmel. Die müssen sofort und ohne Umwege ins Licht gehen."

„Denkst du vielleicht, Angeber-Engel", meinten die drei Geister im Chor. „Vergiss es. Wenn die da oben alle so öde sind wie du, dann ziehen wir Männer in kurzen Röcken vor."

„An denen wir uns ausgiebig rächen werden", ergänzte Olivia. Doch handelte es sich auf einmal nicht mehr um Olivia, sondern um eine grünlich schimmernde Gestalt im antiken Gewand.

„Ich kann diese Mode nicht leiden", murrte sie und sah Walter auffordernd an. „Sie sind schuld. Hier hatte ich es viel bequemer. Elektrizität, Medien, ausgeklügelte Waffensysteme …"

„Das reicht", meinte Walter. „Sie sind wirklich zu gefährlich."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Astrid.

„Na was schon, die Wurzel aus Pi selbstverständlich."

„Also … hm."

„Ich mach schon." Peter schnappte sich das Telefon und begann zu tippen. Eine seltsam wabernde Pforte öffnete sich, wuchs an und sog die grüne Gestalt ein, die länger und länger wurde, bis sie langsam begann sich von dem Körper Olivias zu lösen.

„Ist das Stargate?", flüsterte Dean fasziniert.

„Eher Primeval", spekulierte Sam. „Was meinst du, Bobby."

„Eindeutig Sliders", meinte der. „Ist ja auch wurscht. Meine Damen?"

„Ja, ja, wir kommen ja schon." Die Durchsichtigen rafften ihre Röcke und sprangen hinter der entschwindenden Nymphe her. Das Tor schloss sich mit einem Zischen und Peter ließ das Telefon fallen. „Olivia!"

„Hab sie schon."

Sam, gestählt durch millionenfache Rettungsaktionen, hatte die Niedersinkende bereits aufgefangen.

„Sammy?" Dean sah ihn böse an.

„Aber ich wollte doch nicht …"

Sam blickte zerknirscht auf.

Dean drehte sich beleidigt um. „Von wegen – sie brechen dir alle das Herz und verlassen könne man sich eh nur auf die Familie."

„Ich hab doch gar nicht … und was ist mit dir und den Geister … Innen?"

„Die sind über mich hergefallen. Ich konnte mich gar nicht wehren", behauptete Dean.

„Mich haben Sie aber auch angegraben", bemerkte Astrid trocken.

„Sag ich doch", explodierte Sam. „Du bist so wankelmütig wie …"

„Ich nehme Ihnen das mal ab", sagte Peter und griff nach Olivia, die immer noch reglos in Sams Armen hing, just in diesem Moment jedoch wieder zu sich kam und sofort damit begann, sich zu wehren.

„Nichts da, ich bleib hier."

„Aber Olivia. Ich bin's doch, Peter."

„Weiß ich doch." Sie sah zu Sam hoch, der nervös schluckte.

„Aber der hier ist viel hübscher. Und sicher auch stärker." Sie wippte ein wenig in Sams Armen, protestierte, als der das zum Anlass nahm, um sie abzusetzen.

„Olivia – nach all dem – und unter Berücksichtigung der bereits durchgeführten Bemühungen um Rache und …"

„Pf." Olivia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du dich da herauswinden kannst."

„Was ich gerade sagen wollte." Dean tat es ihr gleich und hob beleidigt sein Kinn.

„Ich hab sie wirklich nur auffangen wollen", erklärte Sam. „Dabei wollte ich das nicht einmal. Dieses Menschen-Retten ist mir einfach in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Ich denke dabei gar nicht mehr nach."

„Vor allem, wenn es sich um hübsche Frauen handelt, ich sehe das sehr wohl", empörte sich Dean.

„Das gibt's doch wohl nicht!" Bobby warf die Arme zum Himmel. „Jungs, kommt zu euch!"

Sein Blick fiel auf Walter, der interessiert den Kopf schief gelegt hatte. „Da sehen Sie, was ich mitmache."

Walter nickte zustimmend. „Definitiv. Ich entdecke hier eine äußerst gestörte Beziehung dem weiblichen Geschlecht gegenüber. Wahrscheinlich sind sie zu lange gestillt worden. Und die Art, wie die beiden so überhaupt nicht auf Sie hören, deutet auf ein Problem mit den Autoritäten im Allgemeinen hin. Ganz zu schweigen von einem Vaterkomplex, der seinen Ursprung …"

Peter horchte auf. „Walter, du sollst mich nicht analysieren."

„Aber wer redet denn von dir, mein Junge", erwiderte Walter eifrig. „Es sind diese zwei Jungs, die mit der Realität nicht zurechtkommen."

Peter seufzte. „Kann ich verstehen." Er baute sich vor Sam auf. „Nichtsdestotrotz gehört Olivia zu mir."

„Moment mal!" Olivia lief rot an.

„Aber, Junge, so kannst du doch nicht mit Agent Dunham reden." Walter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab doch gar nicht mit ihr …", versuchte Peter sich herauszureden, senkte jedoch entmutigt den Kopf.

„He, Peter." Sam legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und suchte Peters Blick. „Ist schon gut." Er sah zu Dean, dann zu Olivia. „Tut mir leid, aber ich würde doch nur immer rachedürstende Nymphen vor mir sehen, wenn ich mich nicht sofort aus Agent Dunhams Gegenwart verziehe. Und mit meinem Bruder wieder ziellos durch die Gegend fahre, um Benzin zu verschwenden."

„Unser Beitrag zur Klimaerwärmung", bemerkte Dean.

„Ich rege schon seit Jahren an, dass wir uns nach einem Elektroauto umsehen."

„Bist du verrückt?" Dean knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Ich werde mein Mädchen doch nicht im Stich lassen."

Walter klappte sein Notizbuch auf. „Personifizierung unbelebter Gegenstände. Das fügt dem Profil noch einige faszinierende Details hinzu. Und Sie sind der mit dem Dämonenblut?" Er deutete mit dem Bleistift auf Sam. „Ich würde gerne Ihr Gehirn obduzieren."

„Das reicht." Astrid zerrte an Walters Arm. „Ich glaube, wir sind jetzt hier fertig."

„Aber ganz und gar nicht", meinte Walter. „Robbie versprach mir, sich in meinem Labor untersuchen zu lassen. Seine Gehirnströme dürften Aufschluss liefern."

„Gar nichts hab ich versprochen", wehrte sich Bobby. „Ich denke gar nicht daran und meine Jungs übrigens auch nicht."

„Ach, jetzt sind sie wieder Ihre Jungs?" Walter notierte eifrig, bis Astrid ihm Stift und Buch aus der Hand nahm. „Ich denke, die Herren haben genug Probleme. Und das auch ohne uns. Engel und so."

Castiel, der sich bislang bemerkenswert still verhalten hatte, sah auf.

„Wie meinen?"

Astrid zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, dass Sie als Engel hier so auf Friedhöfen herumhängen, das ist doch nicht ganz normal."

„Ach nee." Castiel zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sie müssen es ja wissen."

Astrid nickte überzeugt. „Sonntagsschule bis zur Volljährigkeit. Es war hart, aber einer musste ja hingehen. Deshalb bin ich mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass Sie eigentlich auf eine Wolke gehören."

Castiel kratzte sich am Ohr. „Ich hab Dean aus der Hölle geholt."

„Und ich Peter aus dem Parallel-Universum", mischte sich Walter ein.

„Hm." Castiel kratzte sich nun an der Nase, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin mir doch … also … fast sicher, dass ich das Richtige tue. Oder so ähnlich."

„Als jemand, der von Nymphen besessen war und gelegentlich die Dimension wechselt, bin ich davon überzeugt, dass das nicht in Ordnung ist", warf Olivia mit einem Seitenblick auf Peter ein. „Man weiß ja auch nie, welche Doppelgänger so mitreisen."

„Die Folgen lassen sich nie absehen", stimmte Castiel ihr zu.

„Geht's noch?", ereiferte sich Dean. „Natürlich musste Caz mich aus der Hölle holen. Und was die Dimensionen angeht – darum kümmern wir uns, wenn wir diese Apokalypse erledigt haben."

„Ganz recht, Eine nach der Anderen." Sam stellte sich hinter Dean.

„Darauf trinke ich", brummte Bobby zustimmend.

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern, sah Walter und dann Astrid entschuldigend an. „Sie sehen ja, bei uns handelt es sich um einfache Gemüter. Zu komplexe Themen übersteigen unser Können."

„Und lassen sich auch nicht im zur Verfügung stehenden Recherche-Material finden", ergänzte Sam.

„Zu dumm", sagte Olivia bedauernd. „Ich hätte Peter doch zu gerne mit Sammy eifersüchtig gemacht."

„He – nur ich darf Sammy zu ihm sagen", murrte Dean.

„Heißt das, ich habe doch noch eine Chance bei dir?", erkundigte sich Peter hoffnungsvoll.

Olivia lächelte. „Nun, wer weiß."

„Ich sag es ja, das mit den Frauen … das begreift keiner", setzte Dean hinzu.

„Und du solltest mich auch nicht Sammy nennen", wandte Sam ein. „Ich bin erwachsen."

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst. Ich sehe mich nur immer noch, deine Windeln wechseln."

„He!"

„Das muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein", meinte Walter leutselig.

Peter nickte. „Richtig, Astrid und ich wechseln Walter auch seine. Dafür muss sich niemand schämen."

„Ich schäme mich auch gar nicht", meinte Dean.

„Aber ich." Sam schnaufte empört.

„Du warst ein Baby."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung."

„Hilft es, wenn ich euch verspreche, das Zeitliche zu segnen, bevor ihr meine Windeln wechseln müsst?", erkundigte sich Bobby.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen", murmelte Sam.

„Diese Konversation bewegt sich in eine Richtung, die mir nicht gefallen will", bemerkte Castiel.

„Ich denke auch, dass wir jetzt weiter müssen", nickte Dean. „Der Untergang der Welt, wie wir sie kennen, wartet nicht auf uns."

„Eigentlich schon", korrigierte ihn Sam. „Wir können schließlich nur eine Stunde pro Woche, Feiertage und Sommerpause ausgenommen."

„Egal." Dean schubste Sam vorwärts.

„Fliegen Sie eventuell gelegentlich noch einmal hier vorbei?", erkundigte sich Astrid und blinzelte Castiel an.

„Mann, die mag dich, versau es nicht." Dean hielt kurz inne und zwinkerte dem Engel zu.

Der wich rasch einen Schritt zurück, prallte gegen Sam. „Ich fahr dann mit euch."

Olivia schüttelte den Kopf und hakte Astrid unter. „Manchmal wünscht man sich eine Rachenymphe zurück, nicht wahr?"

„Kinder, wir fahren", beschloss Walter. „Ich muss unbedingt die Zufälle analysieren, die uns hierhin geführt haben und ein paar Statistiken aufstellen. Außerdem hab ich Lust auf eine richtige Erdbeermilch."

Peter sah Olivia bedauernd hinterher. „Ich mach dir eine", versprach er dann. „Fahren Sie mit uns?"

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf, beobachtete Castiel, der sich auf den Rücksitz des Impalas quetschte. „Hab meinen eigenen Truck dabei", brummte er.

Walter folgte seinem Blick. „Ah, verstehe. Den Engel sind Sie auch drauf und dran zu adoptieren."

„Wie?" Bobby zuckte zusammen. „Nie und nimmer."

„Er ist vollkommen mit den Nerven runter", wandte sich Walter an Peter. „Ist das ein Wunder, bei solchen Söhnen? Vielleicht könntest du mal ein Wörtchen mit ihnen reden."

„Ähm, ich glaube kaum, dass das angebracht wäre", bemerkte Peter vorsichtig.

„Natürlich nicht." Walter nickte verständnisvoll. „Übrigens, nimm du doch Olivia mit. Ich fahre mit Esther." Und als Peter ihn betreten ansah, rümpfte Walter die Nase. „Na, nu komm schon. Wenn sie dir bis jetzt nicht den Kopf abgerissen hat, dann liebt sie dich."

„Das hab ich gehört", rief Olivia über die Schulter zurück. „Und ich weise es weit von mir." Allerdings zuckte es verräterisch um ihre Mundwinkel, als sie in Peters Wagen stieg und Astrid Walter die Tür aufhielt.

Der stieg ebenfalls lächelnd ein. „Na, wie habe ich das gemacht?"

„Wunderbar, Walter", sagte Astrid und startete das Gefährt.

„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe", murmelte Walter, während er sich den Gurt anlegte. „Dieser Engel schien mir leicht verwirrt, und dennoch von ihrer Person fasziniert. Zumal er wohl kaum in unserer Zeit jemanden finden wird, der zugibt, die Sonntagsschule besucht zu haben."

„Danke … denke ich", murmelte Astrid.

„Aber gerne", strahlte Walter. „Und jetzt finden Sie bitte heraus, wo unser Freund wohnt und schicken ihm einen Präsentkorb. Das sollte ihn versöhnlich stimmen. Und dann besuchen wir ihn."

„Ich weiß nicht, Walter. Er arbeitet doch auf einem vollkommen anderen Gebiet als wir."

Walter rieb sich die Hände.

„Noch, meine Liebe. Noch."

Bobby spürte das Unheil. Er trat auf das Gaspedal, doch sein Truck wollte nicht so schnell wie er es wollte. Etwas Großes und Böses kam auf ihn zu, so viel war sicher. Und ausnahmsweise hatte es diesmal nichts mit Sam und Dean zu tun.

Wenngleich – er dachte an den Blick, den Castiel Astrid zugeworfen hatte. Die Möglichkeit bestand durchaus, dass die Jungs doch noch verwickelt wurden. Und dass er sich dann tatsächlich um alle drei kümmern musste. Der Ärger war vorprogrammiert. Keine Frage.


End file.
